Servant of the Immortal Queen
by Asura435
Summary: Sometimes life takes a sudden turn, is it for the worse or for the better only time will tell. Disclaimer: I do not own anything
1. Chapter 1

The 4th Shinobi War, the worst disaster to happen on the planet after the battle of the Sage. Countless countries disappeared of the map and millions of souls were given eternal sleep from the large attacks by the enemies.

The resistance might be strong but it could not stop the attacks of the Juubi, which caused the most losses. Even though the losses were large, the resistance was finally seeing hope as Madara was losing against Naruto and Sasuke when something unexpected happened.

"How?" Madara muttered as he was pierced by Zetsu

"It is time for Mother to return, you had your fun." Zetsu replied as Madara expanded and Zetsu become one with him

Naruto and Sasuke stared at the scene with surprise, they were about to act but the opportunity had been taken away as the process happened extremely fast.

Naruto felt his body become heavy and he was on his knees while Sasuke was pushed into the ground from the pressure.

'What is this chakra? How potent, can we even resist such a being?' Naruto was questioning his survival as he felt the power and looked at their new foe

It was a pale-skinned woman with delicate facial features with extremely long, sweeping white hair and white clear eyes wearing a red shade of lipstick on her lips.

She was wearing a white dress and had two horns along with rinnesharingan. Her presence was overpowering and she smiled as she looked at them.

"You have done well to resist for so long. We never imagined that your kind could become so strong, we have been impressed."

"Our name is Kaguya and we are the ruler of this world, you shall submit to us. We have the same goals, we only wish for peace and happiness. We were weak and we feared, we made mistakes and took away the freedom. We gave them the dream world and you say, it is just fake and they don't want it but is that the truth.

We shall not contest your words and we shall accept your desires as we also believe that they shall be given a choice. They are our people so they should be given that privilege." Kaguya said as she sat down on a throne of ice which formed from the air and Naruto floated in front of her

"We shall let you speak."

Naruto was staring at her with anger but as he heard her words, it seemed like she was someone he could talk to as he couldn't feel any killing intent.

"Will you release them? Will you return everything back to how it was before this battle?" Naruto looked at her, expecting and hoping as he had felt so many souls disappear today that his soul was weakening from the pain and he knew that he could never be the same after this event.

"This is why we like you, child. You are so caring and loving. You remind us of our past but you are too naïve still. You fought beside someone who will kill you without even noticing, did you wish to be stabbed in the back." Kaguya muttered as her hand brushed by his face

Naruto was shocked at her words and with that his senses were released to the extremes, which brought him only sadness. He could feel Sasuke's desire to end him and end everyone else important to him.

"You can cry but don't let it take you down. He does not deserve such a thing. It is just a normal occurrence for the decedents of Indra to be filth in their teens. They maybe good but there choices are always wrong." Kaguya said with indifference as she pointed at Sasuke and he was pierced by bones from the ground, which caused his body to turn to dust and scatter

"Why?" Naruto demanded as he tried to attack

"Why ask such a question? He has killed many in his pursuit for power; he is a traitor that does not value trust. We do not tolerate mongrels like these in our presence or were you going to forgive him of his crimes just because he decided to fight alongside you in a war that would have affected him soon enough and he would not have survived alone.

Did you really believe he fought for the people or you? Don't deny what your own power has told you, it is the reality." Kaguya said as she stood up and Naruto was forced to follow

He watched as the world started to heal and return to normal, even the people that died were brought back and the moon returned to normal.

"We have done what you asked but now you will do as we ask that is the price for such a thing. Your power comes from us; it was given to you all by my son. A very foolish child, a foolish child indeed." Kaguya said as she looked towards Hagoromo

"Mother, are you really back?"

"Of course we are feeling better than ever. The only good thing that came from your folly was the techniques designed by these mortals so we forgive you. You can rest knowing that the world will be in peace now as we are back."

Hagoromo wanted to ask more but before he could do anything, his connection with the world was destroyed.

"He is finally put to rest; the child can be really intrusive sometimes." Kaguya muttered in a calm tone with a small smile on her face

"We plan to rule this world with an iron fist. Filth shall be cleansed and no second chances will be provided, people will soon know the natural order of the world and peace will reign eternally." Kaguya said with a smile as she looked at him and Naruto felt the world move at her command

All around the world anyone that had any evil in them died instantly to the Shinju trees roots and was sucked dry.

"They can be changed, what gives you the right to end them." Naruto struggled and screamed as he felt frustration and despair watching things that he was against happen in front of him

"We are right, we are just and we know they are evil so how will we make a mistake. We shall give them what they deserve and you shall as well since you are like us. But it seems you are very persistent in your belief so let us show you the world as you are too inexperienced. We apologize for the pain it will bring you but reality needs to be shown to such a pure soul as it only leads to more tragedy as you refuse to kill and bring it to an end." Kaguya muttered in a forlorn tone as she looked into his eyes and her Sharingan spun, the world went black and Naruto saw the demons of humanity

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed. It just came to my head and i will continue it later not now, if people actually like the idea. It is multi crossover where Naruto will visit other worlds.


	2. Chapter 2

The world was filled with demons that hid behind smiles and normality. You can never know what kind of monster is sitting beside you until it is too late.

Human beings have proved over and over that they are capable of monstrous deeds without remorse and even enjoy the terror they bring. Tales of demons have been told and these monstrous acts attributed to these fictional beings but truth is worse than fiction and humans have done worse than whatever these demons could cook up.

Naruto was young and sheltered from the evils of humanity by the people around him. He saw the clear evil type people but he hadn't seen the worst.

Jiraiya never thought he would die before he could teach him those things nor did Kakashi think of teaching him such thing as they believed time will do its job.

The world went dark for a moment before Naruto found himself floating above a certain village and he could see it was burning.

But what caught his attention were the people tied to the wooden poles being skinned alive and put on fire while the bandits laughed in enjoyment.

Naruto endured the sight as he could not break through the illusion and just made himself believe it was not real.

His vision changed and he saw men carrying women forcefully, and having intercourse in the vilest manners. Some of them were so drunk and vile that he could throw up from the acts they did.

They enjoyed the pain they caused and shoved what not into the delicate place of the women, destroying their insides or had the men of the village while they did it. It brought them mental distress and increased their hate and despair.

Naruto wanted to close his eyes as he didn't want to watch such a disgusting thing but no matter how he tried it was futile.

"We wish you well but it is your choice so we shall make you understand the world and the beast that inhibit it. Watch what we have seen with these eyes, these vile acts are real and have been witnessed by us over time.

We were so naïve once upon a time but watching over them brought us towards the truth. Ruling with an iron fist is the best choice and it will not cause problem to the innocents unless they actually care for these filth then they themselves don't deserve to exist.

A being that tries to protect filth is one of them and supports their actions so shall take the punishment as well.

Do you see our point or shall we see more?" Kaguya stood behind him, her delicate hands blocking his eyes

"It seems we have to be cruel towards you child. It is your choice then watch and learn because this is just a preview of what is to come. We have warned you but you still persist." Kaguya muttered in a gentle tone as she let go and disappeared once again

Naruto held back his rage and despair at what he was watching, it was making his stomach churn.

The scene changed once again and it was still within the village, one the bandits was violating an infant while others were chaining them to sell them as slaves.

He could not look away as such a pure child was taken by a monster in human skin. Naruto bit his lips and crushed his hands from the force, he wanted to jump in and kill every one of them.

"Please stop, change it." Naruto cried out, he could not handle the sight. But nothing changed and he was forced to watch and he understands that it was his choice which had not changed was the cause.

'Will I really just put these people in jail and give them chance to change?

They were evil and have done so much wrong. Who am I to forgive them, when people demand their deaths?

Master, I am starting to feel lost.' Naruto thought as his eyes burned from the sight

* * *

Days passed by and Naruto experienced the tragedies of the world from those caused by criminals to those carried out by those in power.

His belief in people was broken and his mind was shattered from the things he witnessed in succession. Naruto had cried for so long for salvation and for their blood but no answer had come forth.

"We are not apologetic for this act as this was needed to show you reality but we feel sad for you. We would have preferred to see you stay pure like the shining light of hope but life is cruel and we need your assistance.

We need you to be strong. We need you to kill and conquer because our world is in danger." Kaguya said as she held Naruto delicately, placing his head on her knees like he was a child needing care.

Naruto didn't respond as his mind had slowed down and he just stared into her eyes without any expression.

"Rest for now and heal from this ordeal, and grow stronger as we need you. The world needs you to be strong so don't disappoint us, Naruto." Kaguya said as she touched his hair and caused him to sleep a dreamless sleep instead of a normal one to avoid nightmares and the IT to avoid him losing the last bit of control to a delusion.

Kaguya floated above the ground with a sleeping Naruto in tow as she controlled the land around her to form a floating castle which was even more grandeur then the best made by the most skilled mortals.

It had everything she needed, except servants to follow her bidding and subordinates to follow her plans.

She entered the Palace and placed Naruto in a bed to sleep, she looked down at him.

"We did kill all those people so you can rest in peace. We were late in most cases as our body down here was hard to control at some occasions." Kaguya muttered into his ears and walked away as the dress she wore morphed into white and grey combat clothing and a crown adorned her head.

* * *

"You can come out now. We are ready to open discussions with the mortals." Kaguya said as she sat down on her thrown

Kakashi, Obito and Hinata walked out of the shadows, they were not acting like normal but were humbled.

"I wish to know, why I was spared." Obito asked as he knew everyone that had committed atrocities had disappeared

"It is simple; you had already reformed by the time we awoke. You can thank Naruto for the favor as we would have devoured your existence." Kaguya replied in a regal manner, her voice was smooth and caught attention of the listener

It was different then what they expected; she was neither a demon nor the tyrant that people assumed.

"What will you do now?" Kakashi questioned as the world needed to know, what the new order will be. Should they fight against the unknown being or not, depended on the answer.

"We have ruled this world long ago and we shall rule it once again. The world will know peace and we shall insure it with certainty. We know what you feel what you think and if you hold evil desires inside you. Nothing is hidden so we shall provide justice and happiness to the people.

We have the power to do anything so rejoice; the world has entered a golden age. You three have done well to come to our abode as we needed you to serve us." Kaguya replied in a slow manner to show the importance of her words and so that they could understand

"I do not think we are not strong enough to be worthy for such a job." Kakashi said as he looked towards Hinata, who also nodded

"That would be the truth in your current state but we shall give you the full power of those eyes. To Obito and you so be prepared for a danger from the unknown. Our clan is the ruler of countless stars and worlds; they enslave them and treat them as cattle. Once they are done, the world is no more and the people die in trillions as a result.

Do you understand the threat now? Train so that you can at least fight the servant of our clan." Kaguya replied as she looked at the two men and the both them experienced change, and were teleported.

"What are you going to do with, Naruto?" Hinata asked in a calm tone, the war had ironed her heart and destroyed any hesitation she had left.

"He is our chosen and he shall fight in our stead, conquer the worlds and bring us power so that we shall be able to resist our clan.

We will not harm him, this is his wish. You will meet him once he has risen so worry not.

We hope that answered your quarry but you must still be curios why you still stand in our presence."

Hinata was relieved at the answer and felt the heaviness leave her body, "Yes, is there anything special about me."

"You are certainly special as you are the chosen of our son, Homura. We shall help the process and allow you power to protect this world with Naruto so rest and fight for us once you have risen." Kaguya said as green light enveloped Hinata and she disappeared

"Thank you Mother, I hope you will be happy this time and I apologize for my mistake. I was young and didn't have the power to take any other action." Homura's ghost appeared in Hinata's place

"We understand child and we forgive your mistakes. Rest as it has been too long already after your passing." Kaguya said with a sad smile as she hugged her aged son as she appeared close to him

Homura vanished with a smile while leaving a message about his last survivor on the moon.

'Two Tensaigan users will be a good addition to the army.' Kaguya thought as she sat down once again to contemplate and analyze the skills she had inherited.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed

Worlds Naruto will visit:

Bleach

Fairytail

Toriko

One Piece

and more i will think off when i am not tired.

Just because a female character appears doesn't mean she is a potential partner.

The main pair is Naruto with Kaguya but it will be really slow.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days passed by since Naruto lost consciousness and it was time for him to wake. Kaguya knew he was awake but didn't attend to him as she wanted to see what change she had brought.

'What will you do now?'

Naruto opened his eyes and stared lifelessly at the ceiling, he was thinking of all the things that he had experienced and couldn't help but feel bitter. He tried to think if he could forgive anyone like he did Sasuke and only saw himself standing over a corpse.

"Naruto, don't grieve too much. She is right; the Uchiha never deserved your compassion. I saw his desire to kill us all but I didn't warn you as you should be able to sense it as well. She was right about humanity and even I could have told you that but you would not have listened. I know you are a good child but you have to understand that not everyone is like you and not everyone cares about other people. People are selfish and need to be ruled by a monarch of absolute power that give punishment fairly or else there can be no peace.

Fear and reward are the driving forces. So what will you do now? Give up or will you stand by her side?" Kurama said as he summoned Naruto inside

Naruto looked at his friend and clenched his teeth as he heard there cruel truth that the person he cared for most had betrayed him once again.

'People are selfish. If I had been strong enough, if I had been harsh enough then this would not have happened. I was too nice to put my life for them when they didn't even respect that gesture.' Naruto thought as his hands bled

"I understand Kurama. I will respect the life given to me by my parents and the good will of those who love me. I will bring peace to the world and protect it as I promised my master." Naruto muttered as light seemed to slowly return to his eyes

"Good, very good. Naruto, you may not understand as you don't seem to think in long terms but our way will break the cycle of hatred as you desire.

Destroy some people now and only minority will hate you but the rules are still present and over the generation these people will disappear, leaving only people of peace. Do you see what we imagine?"

Naruto turned around to see Kaguya walking towards him, her voice filled with wisdom and kindness that he could deny her words.

His mind was on overdrive and he tried to imagine, if that was possible as it was seemingly more probable then his path.

"What did you do to the rest of the Bijuu?" Naruto tried to find a flaw in her as she was seeming to be the savior while he was just a lost bunny

Kaguya smiled and replied, "We freed them once we got our power and now they are living inside the palace. You can sense them if you wish."

Naruto opened his senses and found the Bijuu loitering around a large structure, which he assumed was the palace.

"What do you want with me?" Naruto asked as he was feeling lost, he had already seen the world and could feel that the evil had been vanquished and the world was festive at the moment.

"We want you to travel to other realms and find people to join our cause. Plant the Shinju to grow the fruit with blood of evil and bring it to us. We need power and need to gather a strong army to fight against our clan.

It is a clan that will destroy this world that you love and we do not gave the power to resist. Soon they will dispatch the lower ranked buffoons and then it will snowball out of control." Kaguya explained as she showed him how strong even the weaker beings were as they destroyed planets and ate the essence as food when they could just eat like normal but they enjoyed the essence of the planet and bring suffering to the ants

Naruto was disgusted by the scenes and all the evil he had seen came to his mind, making him angry. He needed release so he punched the walls in rage wanted to dull it with pain but even that closure was not given.

"Calm down, Naruto. We will end them; you just have to follow us. We will make you stronger so that you don't have trouble in other worlds. We will give you a body that can grow even more powerful without our assistance, you only need to eat." Kaguya said gently as she hugged him from behind and covered him with her powerful chakra, which was peaceful and calmed his mind.

Naruto stared at her when she said eat and she continued, "Why the odd face, Naruto? Do you think it wrong to grow by devouring the essence of the evil beings, at least they have some use this way instead of a pointless death or do you want to wait for your to grow and risk everyone dying."

Naruto looked down as he took in the details and with tears staining his eyes, he accepted.

"Why torture your soul for the sinners, when they don't care for the suffering they bring. Let it go and life will not be so bad after all." Kaguya muttered as she held his cheek and rubbed of the tears

"Have the powers of all the Bijuu combined into your own body so that you will be like us, Immortal. We will share our skills with you and the skills from the rest of the world so mediate on it as it will be painful." Kaguya said as Naruto was enveloped in a white bubble and in the outside world, she pushed the Rinne-Sharingan into Naruto's sockets after taking his eyes. It was the eye of Sasuke which carried the Yin side of the sage and by combining it with Yang, Naruto will truly have become the sage of six paths reborn but even stronger with the help of Kaguya

"Grow strong Naruto, we await your transformation." Kaguya said as she merged some chakra of the Bijuu into Kurama turning him into a weaker ten tail

"Keep him company and always support him. You are part of power but we won't absorb you so stand by his side and make him strong." Kaguya said to Kurama who was gaining a deeper connection with Naruto and changing in a golden fox with ten tails

"You don't have to tell me that, we are partners so I will be the one to always stand by him." Kurama replied with an hmph

"Good" Kaguya said as she walked away, the world was waiting for her command.

* * *

Months had gone by since the arrival of Kaguya and the world had come to know her as their Immortal Queen.

Many sang praises of her for her acts and deeds, which brought peace and prosperity to the world but there were still some that hated her for killing their loved ones. These people knew they couldn't act on it and Kaguya ignored them as she knew time will mellow them out and they were quite pitiful with zero chance of any resistance.

The world was on the track of advancement and Kaguya had gathered all the knowledge in one spot along with talents to help the world grow. The knowledge lost to the ages was recovered once again and it opened so many new paths that the researchers were drooling at the prospects.

On the other hand, the Shinobi had been given renewed training program which catered to their talents so that Kaguya could add to her team strong fighters which stood out as her goal was long term and not something that will finish within a year or two.

Kaguya was sitting in the sakura garden, surrounded by natural beauty when she heard the sounds of footsteps. She opened put down the tea cup in her hand and stood up.

"You have finally awakened and it seems the transformation was much more potent than I assumed." Kaguya muttered with a smile as she looked at Naruto

Naruto had changed, his eyes were the same blue that he had before but they operated like the Rinne-Sharingan, his hair had turned white and he had short horns on his head. The clothes he wore were a white version of his six paths form with the magatama on his back.

"Yes, I finally feel some peace of mind." Naruto replied with a grateful look as he had gone around the world before coming to see Kaguya, he trusted his own evaluation more than others.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed. Please help me with this, i need some names of animes that you will like to see added. I will choose one that i know and think will work.

DBZ

One Piece

Toriko

Bleach

Highschool Dxd

One Punch Man

ATG Xianxia


	4. Chapter 4

"I have a question, why did you not just absorb the power from the sun and connect the shinju to the rest of the planets and stars in our solar system?" Naruto questioned as he sat few feet away from her, he felt respect and fear

"You have indeed wisened up child but those questions are easy to answer if you would just think. We did not absorb the energy from the sun because it will lower its life and maybe lead it to an explosion. We did not connect the shinju to other planets and stars because it will cause a major disturbance, which will alert our clan. Do you understand?" Kaguya replied calmly with a peaceful smile as she looked at him

He was her major piece in this conflict so she needed him to grow mentally and physically or else people could confuse him with difficult and complex situations and words.

Naruto looked at her and felt nothing but honesty; she was what she claimed and nothing less. She was a wise ruler with an iron fist and an eye for justice.

"I understand and I am ready to be deployed for any task that you desire." Naruto muttered in a humble tone, it was the first time in his life that he felt the desire to add a title to the name and be respectful in his words

She had proved her words, shown that her words carried weight unlike everyone else that Naruto had come across and she stood above him to the point where he could not even see her footsteps.

'How strong is she to make me grow this powerful? I am sure I can erase this planet with ease at the moment with just a single giant rasengan and that's not even that incredible compared to the rest of the blessings.'

"Are you truly ready for this? Can you kill now without hesitation? Will you follow our plan without hesitation?"

"I am ready but I will reconsider if your plan does damage to the innocents. I do not follow the philosophy of the end justifying the mean."

"We would never lower ourselves to such base levels. We want you to only plant the Shinju in other worlds and guide it to connecting to the rest of the planets while providing it blood, blood of the filth that has at least this one good use." Kaguya replied as she showed him the scene though an illusion so that he would get a clear idea

"I understand, sorry for being so difficult." Naruto muttered as he looked down, he was feeling not very smart at the moment and regretting nit training his mind

"No problem, we quite enjoy teaching people so don't stress your mind about it and just learn from your mistakes. You have not trained your mind before so train it now. You can make clones and you don't have to worry about killing yourself so no need to be careful and just bulldoze through it like usual in the start until you get to an average level."

Naruto nodded and waited for his task.

"We believe that you have gained confidence in us and your power but unfortunately we have to inform you that, we are not even in the top 50 strong beings in existence according to our knowledge and among the world's you have to traverse there will be beings a lot stronger than you.

You will have to rely on your skills and abilities, and even retreat in certain cases or else death may not be the worst outcome."

"I do not think myself, invincible but I will take your warning to heart." Naruto said calmly but his heart had been shaken at the reveal as he felt like a frog in the well

"We know but people always needed t be reminded, even of things they already know. Now, we will be sending you to a world that is bigger but weaker. This should make the job easy but there is an Otsutsuki clan member watching over the world, luckily he isn't too far from your level and is quite arrogant like the rest of the clan.

The member belongs to the side branch and not one of the main clan members nor is he part of the Royal Knights or the Council of Nobles. Yes, these two are very dangerous and we will be able to fight against the one member of the Council of Nobles but two or three royal knights are manageable. Above these stand the children of the King, his queen and then the King himself.

So now you should understand where we stand and where your foe stands, and how far your goal is from the present. Do not hesitate and act with quickly but carefully as the members are not watching all the time as it is just a chore to them, they do not believe anyone would dare go against them." Kaguya explained slowly as she showed Naruto the images of the people she knew

'She is really is one of the children of the King, isn't she? But how is she so different when she isn't mentioning an ally from the inside or there is but I am not strong or worthy enough to know.'

'I understand and will act decisively." Naruto replied as he got up as the portal appeared beside him

"Be safe child and bring back news of victory." Kaguya muttered as she bid him a farewell

Naruto nodded and walked inside without a word, he was feeling anxious and slightly excited as that was the only way to enjoy life or else he would turn up bitter if he constantly thought of the negatives of the world, which he had already accepted.

* * *

He appeared in the air, above the ocean and he could see small islands in the distance and a small island close by. The island close to him seemed to be in a state of turmoil as a battle was going on and it brought him, anger that was boiling when he felt the place.

Naruto hadn't released the rage that had accumulated from watching the tragedies and feeling the disgusting filth gathered in one place in such large quantities was making it unbearable. It was boiling him from inside and he almost felt himself slip into a fit of rage.

"Calm yourself child, these scum do not deserve so much emotional outrage from you. Who are they? They are nothing so treat them like nothing and get rid of them without feeling anything, it will be better for you or else madness awaits you in the future."

Naruto heard the soothing voice of Kaguya and felt his heart calm down.

"Thank you, I will be careful." Naruto muttered as his eyes zoomed into the island

* * *

It was a world filled with adventure and mystery, the recent trend for the decade had been all about finding the one piece. It was the Pirate era and many Pirates had come and gone in large numbers.

Crime had grown beyond the past estimates and many innocents had lost their lives but it wasn't just the pirates but even the marines were corrupt and people were exploited and killed.

The law did its job but many times, it just didn't protect the normal people but the nobles who cared not for the lower class and deemed them lower beings.

Today was a monumental event in the history of the world as Whitebeard; one of the Yonko had just expired after being going through a storm of attacks.

Luffy was going through the motions as the situation was out of control, he was too powerless when compared to the monsters on this arena but he never gave up. His purpose was to save his brother and he would die trying.

"Where do you think you are going?" Luffy heard the voice of the grim reaper and saw the mad dog Akainu

'Am I going to die?' Was the thought that came to mind and he wanted to move but his body was feeling sluggish from the killer intent

"You will do as the first sacrifice and the rest will join."

Luffy was shocked as he saw a man appear out of nowhere and catch Akainu like he was a child, and impaled him with his arm.

Luffy witnessed the incredible scene of an admiral's death and was blasted away by the force as Naruto smashed Akainu into the ground, and carried him deep into the ocean bed while splitting the island in half.

The battle came to a halt as they were forced by the shockwave and saw the death of Akainu. Naruto was an outsider that no one knew so everyone was on their toes as the situation was getting even more chaotic.

"I will be killing all the criminals that have reaped innocents' life so I hope you will not interfere." Naruto muttered as black tendrils came out of his body and to everyone else they were the heralds of death

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed

In no particular order

One Piece

Bleach

Highschool dxd

Fate apocrypha

Berserk: Maybe

Toriko

DBZ

Young Justice

Eden Zero

Coiling Dragon


	5. Chapter 5

"I will be killing all the criminals that have reaped innocent lives so I hope you will not interfere." Naruto muttered as black tendrils came out of his body and to everyone else they were the heralds of death

His words were filled with power, his eyes were clear and the people could see that he was not indifferent to their lives but it was a necessity.

Luffy watched in silence from afar as he landed safely and was joined by Ace as the Black Death took the existence of those it touched. It was enchanting; it was horrifying that he was paralyzed in place.

There was no energy given off by the man but none could escape his judgment. They tried to fight but all was futile.

It was not painless nor did he completely erase them just crippled them and then killed them, and threw their corpses into the sea. Luffy's eyes followed the corpse and saw a giant root pierce it, and suck it dry within a second.

Luffy turned to Ace since he wasn't the smart type.

"He doesn't seem to be an enemy. If he wanted to feed us to his pet monster then he could have very easily done so. Just relax and watch because we are witnessing something beyond our level of power." Ace muttered in a fatigued but curious tone as he watched Naruto deal with the large crowd so easily

'He seems to want us to watch or else this should have been over already.'

* * *

Naruto kept his face stoic but his eyes couldn't lie that he didn't like killing the people; it was going against his principals that he had built upon for years so it would take some time.

'I hope they will understand and spread the message.' Naruto thought as he moved around slightly while the tendrils made from the truth seeking balls killed his targets in large numbers

"You have done well and that is a good plan. Be happy as you have saved the countless innocents that would have been tormented by these things.

Let go of these feelings as they should be reserved for people worth it."

Naruto listened her words carefully and they resonated within, 'People worth it, it is wrong to treat them all the same when they are not the same.'

But it was still going to take time to change even though he was starting to think differently as the heart does what it does.

"Thank you, I will take your words to heart. Is there any sign of the Garden's Keeper?" Naruto said as he stood in place while the tendrils pierced everyone else and dumped them into the sea, leaving a few survivors

"You are still safe since you did not give off your energy and kept it hidden. Keep it this way until you have absorbed more and then you can take care of the target. We will see if we can find more information." Kaguya replied as she tapped her throne in a rhythm

"I will be waiting but you don't have to push yourself too far."

"Oh my Child, you are truly adorable. Worry not, we do not feel fatigue, we do not feel anything. Beings of our level don't have to care for such things and soon you will have to get used to it because that is the path you have taken." Kaguya muttered in an amused tone and she felt a smile on her lips and a chuckle passed her lips

'It's been so long since someone worried for us. How cute.'

* * *

"You can all leave now, this island is my territory." Naruto muttered and everyone felt danger but weren't able to react before they were all blasted miles away from the island and into the sea, which was just terrible for the fruit users.

Naruto controlled the island and fixed it while the roots of the shinju tree grew and enveloped the island slowly. It was a prison island and Naruto didn't have to think much of disposing of them except some people who were good while the rest were devoured by the tree.

The good ones were sent to the nearest Island that Naruto had seen through space control.

He stood in the center and was satisfied with the result even though it looked boring; Naruto wasn't in the mood to be creative.

'It will months for the tree to grow to suitable size. I need to protect it now as it is in a fragile state.' Naruto thought as he a sat down in a lotus position to meditate

'I will let them react to the change and give them three days to adjust. People who will change will change, if they know how operate.' Naruto thought in a calm tone while he synced with the planet slowly and the shinju

But he wasn't going to allow tragedies to happen so his senses were on high alert so that he could stop it from happening.

* * *

The world was in turmoil, the forces of the world were on high alert once the news of the alien spread like wildfire. The war on Marineford among the pirate and marine should have been the highlight but all had changed and now it was all others could talk about.

"Old man, I am glad that you are alive. I thought you had expired bit it seems you still had some life left in you." A man with red hair said as he walked aboard the ship casually towards a large man with a white mustache

"You know that isn't true, Shanks. I was dead but then I see myself flying across the skies and falling into the water. It was a unique experience but I am curious why he brought me back." White beard muttered in a curious tone. He was feeling that his body was growing stronger and going towards the peak of his powers. There was no need for assistance for him to live, which was a good thing but why.

"Everything has a purpose but do you really believe that he did it." Shanks asked as he sat down

"Of course, who else do you think has such power among the people that were present? Maybe I should go greet him. Yes, I think that is a good idea." White beard replied as he stood up with a spirited vigor

"Then I will come along as I lost my chance to meet him." Shanks smiled and got up as the two ran above the water towards the location since no ship was allowed

* * *

In a Kingdom ruled by a violent tyrant, in the castle with wide hallways and multiple servants, the servants were in a state of confusion as there king had died while the citizens were celebrating in a jovial tone.

The Kingdom of Dressrosa looked to be on the path of becoming a peaceful land once again as hope was ignited in the hearts of the people, they looked towards the unknown force that had shaken the world and prayed and wished for a savior.

Rebecca had seen the change in people, in just one day the gloomy atmosphere seemed to be dispersing and the top hadn't made a move yet.

'Doflamingo is dead but his servants are still here and we are not strong enough to handle this. Can we really wait for someone to intervene?

No, I should at least find the help when there is a possibility of success.' Rebecca thought as she headed for the sea, where she ran towards her target. Her physical strength was impressive and allowed her to do superhuman feats. She moved at high speeds and it was like she was running on air, this would have been impossible before but now no one stopped her

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed

This week was really hectic. travel, meeting people, hanging out with friends and other stuff


	6. Chapter 6

"Old man Sengoku, speak up. The silence is unnerving." Borsalino muttered as he sat in his seat with serious expression. They were gathered inside a base not too far from Marineford and were there to decide on their future actions.

The situation had taken drastic turn and the world was in turmoil, especially the marines as the intruder challenged their authority.

"I am thinking we should try to be diplomatic and not make the situation worse. The intruder is strong and has unknown powers so we cannot decide what the cost of resistance will be." Sengoku said in a calm tone as he went through the simulations inside his head, all he could see was destruction and no hope

'This is the first time I have felt this, even if I take into account the pirates the chances of success don't seem to be positive.'

"Hey, hey, let me do it. I want to see how strong the guy is." Garp joined in, his tone was completely different from the others and he didn't seem to be stressed.

Sengoku looked at the people in the room and then to Garp, he was about to decline when he remembered the words.

'I will kill those criminal that have reaped innocent lives.'

'That means he might not like talking to the rest of us as we did kill for the greater good.'

"Garp, do your best and don't anger him." Sengoku kept his disappointment out of his voice as he couldn't believe he was sending a muscle head on a diplomatic mission

"On it, so don't worry so much." Garp responded and jumped out his seat with vigor, and leaving the room in a hurry

* * *

In the city that was the center of the world government, a place where the world nobles lived and important decisions were made.

The nobles were gathered and the Elders as the situation was chaotic. A force to challenge the rule had appeared, the authority of the emperor was it risk and the nobles were afraid for their pitiful lives.

In the Empty throne that should not be occupied sat an enigmatic being. A being of tall stature with eyes filled with wisdom as it looked down on the Elders that bowed in front of him.

"Master Im, what is your command?"

Im tapped the lion head on the throne and stared into the void, finding the answers to this unknown entity.

'Is it one of them? It should be as no one would be able to intrude on their territory.

Did they break the contract or is it one of the young ones, here to play their game?

Or could it be a chance at freedom?' Im thought as he remembered the caretaker of his world. Though he was the shadow emperor of this world, it mattered not as he was a nobody in front of them. It was humiliating but he could do nothing to retaliate once he heard the person was just low class being in the clan.

"Wait and see, don't let anyone take any offensive action." Im muttered slowly as thoughts flew through his mind but he was calm as nothing could destabilize his mind. He held no hope so only felt intrigued by the situation.

* * *

On Marine ford, Naruto was meditating and going through the new changes his body received by killing some of the enemies.

'I can change my body to lava and my affinity has increased a lot. I can absorb things into my body and my yin affinity has also increased.

This is quite interesting and useful in avoiding damage. Let's see if I can replicate it with other elements.' Naruto mused and focused on his hand, which changed into the wind element that cut anything it touched.

"A wise move, Naruto. Learn from your enemies and your allies, never be static.

But we will apologize for delivering some bad news. These fruits are fragments of the Shinju fruit and they show that our clan has changed in the 1000 years we have been gone.

From what we can see, these fruits allow for multitudes of abilities and they are using the people of this world to cultivate them to the best quality and finally the fruits will merge to create a superior fruit. This fruit will contain the abilities and the experience, which will negate the disadvantage of the previous chakra fruit that only provided power." Kaguya muttered in a calm tone but Naruto was sensitive to changes in other people and could see it was something much more personal

"Is it someone you have a grudge against?" Naruto asked as he felt a desire to help Kaguya

"Yes, we hold a deep grudge against this person so be wary of the name blood soaked Jasmine. If you hear the name, leave the world as unlike others this one likes to experiment." Kaguya replied and Naruto could feel a silent rage seething inside Kaguya

Naruto knew that it was only because of the connection between them or else, he would never know since he can't read Kaguya at all.

"I will be careful and sorry for reminding you of the bad memories." Naruto said as he got up and looked towards the two approaching individuals

"We don't mind and use any means to get these men to serve. This world maybe weak but it contains abilities that can be helpful and we require an army for the fight. Make them submit and we shall bless them with power to cultivate, and join in on our struggle." Kaguya replied with a smile and Naruto felt like she touched his cheek in a manner that a mother would.

Naruto nodded and walked towards them, and met them halfway. The duo stared at him for a sec before opening their dialogue.

"Apologies for infringing on your territory but I wished to thank you for the miracle that you have blessed us with." Whitebeard said in a friendly tone

"No problem, I helped you because I consider you worthy. A person with good morals and good deeds behind him but since you have come then I cannot let you leave.

I will ask you politely, would you submit to my Queens rule? We need people to fight against a threat beyond your imagination." Naruto replied in an amiable tone but his words were harsh and threatening

Shanks felt danger from his haki senses but didn't react and asked calmly, "Why should we fight a war that has nothing to do with us?"

"Unfortunately that isn't so. Your world is part of the enemies food supply and I will give it a three decade before your world is destroyed.

I can easily prove my point so I shall let your new master show you the truth." Naruto muttered as the world changed around the duo and they saw a man in white clothing planting a tree

'Isn't that the world tree?' Newgate thought as he saw the tree grow into a giant that broke into space and could see it suck the life from the planet and the people

"This can be an illusion but I don't see a point in it as you could make us submit forcefully. So, what do you want us to do? I don't think I can fight someone even close to your power."

"I also agree and will do what I can do." Shanks said as he also came to a similar conclusion

"I will send you to my world so handle your business first." Naruto replied as the duo was teleported to their territory

'I am happy that people are willing to join but this joy has been besmirched by the news that the people in this world still didn't consider change when I have given them the time.' Naruto thought unhappily as the ground beneath him trembled from the caged animalistic rage

"Naruto, relax. Don't kill yourself over them, they were never worthy of such a thing. It will only bring you pain, nothing more." Kurama muttered as he walked out from Naruto as a golden energy fox

"I understand and it seems that I have a job to do." Naruto replied as he took flight to intercept another guest

* * *

Running in the air at full speed, Rebecca was about to stop some distance away from the island when she was intercepted by Naruto.

The journey had been long and she had to run all the way without rest as she feared her enemies would act.

Her long pink hair tied in a pony tail moved with the wind and she tried to catch her breath as she observed Naruto.

'How am I standing on the air?' Rebecca thought as she felt the beneath her was solid ground

"How can I help you, Rebecca?" Naruto asked in a gentle tone as he healed her with a thought. He could feel the urgency and darkness within her soul. She was desperate and needed support.

Rebecca didn't respond and let her mind settle down so that she could think right.

'He can read my mind.'

"I request assistance to save my Kingdom and for that I am willing to give everything I own." Rebecca replied and she hoped that the man would accept this payment as she owned nothing else. She was beautiful and he was young so maybe it would affect him as she didn't think people would do anything free.

Life was like that and people were selfish. You could not rely on others goodwill as it could disappear on a whim.

Naruto observed her from head to toe, he could see she had trained hard and was very courageous with a strong will.

"I would have saved your kingdom even if you didn't come to me but I will accept your payment. From now on you will serve as a soldier in my army." Naruto said as he closed the distance between them and sent her to Kaguya

An army needed a lot of troops and not just few fighters with strong powers or else they might be dominated by the numbers.

'She isn't really that strong but she will do fine.' Naruto thought as Rebecca barely passed the requirements that Kaguya gave him. The people he had to choose should be at least strong enough to fight Gai without his gates or have strong unwavering will power or the intelligence to compensate for the lack of strength

'The kingdom should be the one that man with strings ruled. His powers were interesting and reminded me of Kakuzu but in the end, they aren't really useful to me but we may find a good carrier for it.' Naruto mused as teleported to his target, the castle where the Donquixote family lived.

* * *

Naruto appeared in the throne room and sat down on the Throne.

"Come to me" Naruto muttered and his voice spread out across the castle, it was too powerful to ignore.

Slowly the members gathered in the room, some were filled with rage and some were filled with fear.

"I am sorry but some of you will have to die. It is the wish of the people that you have killed." Naruto said in a calm tone as he looked at them. His eyes judging all they have done and what kind of person they are.

They wanted to resist and run but all was futile, their feet were glued to the ground and they were unable to even blink as the black tendrils erased their heads and they were teleported to the shinju.

Naruto did feel bad for killing a woman that looked like a child but all he could feel from her was evil, she was a disgusting being that enjoyed inflicting despair on those weaker than her.

"The rest of you don't have to worry. I will not kill you but you will serve as my soldiers and this is not option. You will repent for the sins that you have accumulated and help the world." Naruto said while using his chakra on his voice so that it calmed down their hearts since they looked like they might pop any minute

With his words echoing in the room, the members slipped into another dimension silently except for Viola.

Viola was a slender, well-endowed, and olive-skinned woman of average height. She wore her long, slightly wavy dark brown hair pulled back and held in place by a rose, with a lock hanging to the left of her face.

Unlike the rest of the gang, she was never truly part of the crime ring and was forced by circumstances. She despised pirates and Marines for the situation brought to her Kingdom.

Her dislike for men was especially prominent since all men she met had tried to trick her but the devil fruit ability granted her the ability to see through deception.

'Why did he not send me with the rest? Does he want to do that or is he truly good?' Viola thought and found that she could move

By habit she used her ability on Naruto but found that it didn't work.

"Interesting ability but I don't like people snooping in my mind, it truly annoys me." Naruto muttered as he walked closer, his footsteps seemed unusually louder in this empty hall

Viola resisted the urge to run and looked at him fearlessly, "Why am I not with them?"

"I want someone to rule this place and bring order. I am in need of soldiers but that doesn't mean I will take away leaders that are needed to maintain balance and keep the peace that I will work for." Naruto replied as he allowed Viola to feel his emotions and see the truth

Viola felt her heart calm down and was surprised by seeing someone like him. He was different and honest, and actually cared for the world.

'A man that works toward world peace is truly unique.'

"I am happy that you think I am worthy of such a job but it would be better to have my father take up the mantle again." Viola responded in a calm tone as she looked at him without any pressure

"Riku Dold, a kind man with humble attitude but unfortunately too incompetent. We cannot allow someone like him to rule, someone that cannot kill when necessary is worthless and a danger to his own people." Naruto muttered and Viola could see that his calm exterior was almost collapsing under the suppressed darkness she felt from his eyes, which were glowing with a black aura

Viola felt extreme danger from him and could see that he was not right in the head.

'He can read my mind and saw what kind of person father is. But why would he react so much to his pacifism?'

"Naruto" Kaguya rebuked him in a strict tone; bring him to his sanity as he was almost lost in his rage. He had seen too much and still needed time to adjust and grow. He had seen the vile tragedies caused by the inaction of men and it brought hate in his heart for them.

"Apologies for being too emotional but just like I said unless he has changed, your father does not qualify."

Viola was having hard time forming her words after experiencing such dangerous aura so closely.

'Father has definitely changed, there is no way he could stay the same after witnessing the cruelties. He is nice, not stupid.'

"Is that so, then we shall meet him and judge him personally." Naruto said with a smile but it didn't bring joy to Viola because she felt that it was the smile of the demon

* * *

In the ninja world, the world was at peace and the strongest had been chosen to serve Kaguya as her soldiers. But naturally they didn't have the strength to compete so she had to enhance their bodies and powers to the best of her capabilities and their own limits.

The world was cleared looking for talent but she found less than 50 that satisfied her conditions so she took upon herself to change the education system to develop the people.

Looking over a whole world was not something easy but Kaguya didn't find it difficult as she delegated the tasks to mortals and only interfered concerning the big decisions.

Which would make her life very boring but luckily she was cultured person and not so outgoing. She liked to relax and read in the garden or play intellectual games, recite poetry and play a musical instrument.

It would be very boring indeed as she was unable to leave or else her energy signal would alert the clan once she left the planet.

"Your Majesty, I request to be given a task."

Kaguya was floating near the ground while children floated around her and she read them a story. She didn't stop but Kakashi could hear her speak to him.

"We cannot send you out yet. Train and you will be the support for Naruto when he requires assistance."

Kakashi wanted to ask for clarification but didn't think it would matter.

"Thank you for the reply and sorry for the disturbance."

"We do not mind and Naruto requires these experiences where he has none to do the dirty deeds. So don't let it stress you or else productivity will go down."

"I understand." Kakashi muttered as he knew that he had been too overprotective of Naruto just like Jiraiya that he never experienced killing and all threats had been eliminated by them

'The child is truly a handful but it shows that he still cares. We hope that our sister keeps away from this area or else we will have to cut the losses.' Kaguya mused but didn't go deeper in this direction as she didn't like sacrificing her people nor did she want to remember her older sister

* * *

a.n Hope you enjoyed

Jasmine is a title not a name


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto connected to the planet to locate all the strong and evil beings of the world. Being limited from showing his chakra did not affect him much as the people of the current world did not have the capability to fight him.

He walked along with Viola towards the freed prisoners while killing off the weak threats and sending them to the shinju while he marked the unique foes for absorption.

Naruto looked at the giant man with a buff body; the only indicator of his age was the white hair. Just one look had Naruto recoiling in disgust.

"Riku Doldo, do you regret your pacifism?" Naruto out his hand on Viola and stopped moving

Riku looked at the man with his daughter and by the looks of Viola; he knew the man was dangerous.

"I did my best to be a good man, if I could only survive by ending a life, I would rather choose death of my own free will." Riku replied while Viola kept shaking her head with her face full of fear

"Choose death, huh. So it doesn't matter if innocents die by these scum, you will let them live and kill sooner or later. Is that what you mean?" Naruto's eyes were against flaring with dark golden energy as he stared into Riku's soul

Riku found himself kneeling on the ground as the man looked down on him, the pressure was tremendous and he felt his body creak from the strain.

"I would not allow that"

"How can you even insure that?" Naruto growled causing everyone to faint from the pressure; his bloodlust was getting out of control as he started seeing the evil that had been let out because of this naïve man

Naruto's hand extended towards his head," Know the consequences of your deeds, mortal."

Naruto voice cracked at the control and casted the jutsu that would show all the negative effects of every action the person had taken.

Riku fell to the ground, his body twitched at times and his expression fell as time went on.

"Seems I was right, Viola you will be the Queen and he shall not have any say in the dealings of state from now on. Use him as a soldier that is his place." Naruto muttered calmly as his body relaxed

He turned to face the woman with a smile and touched her chin gently, "Never try to betray my trust. Okay, good girl."

Viola felt her heart almost pop from his look; it was commanding and filled with darkness.

'He is insane.' Viola realized that she was dealing with a broken man and he could snap at any time

'Why don't you fix that misconception?' Kurama spoke inside his mind as he sat on a cloud

'Does it even matter? She will have to obey regardless of the state of my mind.' Naruto replied while walking away, he was unstable but time would fix his problem. Too much too soon had created the problem, only time would make it better.

* * *

"I have been waiting for you."

Naruto had flown directly towards his main target while killing Big mom on the way and Gecko Moria for their powers.

The man that stood on a hill waiting for him was huge, with bull horns.

"Kaido, what have you chosen? Death or servitude?" Naruto asked as he floated down to face the man

Kaido smiled widely as he felt his body shake from the excitement, life had been filled with boredom that he was planning world war but then this opportunity came knocking.

"I will serve but prove your strength." Kaido roared as he lashed out with his club covered in haki

Naruto face was impassive as he felt nothing from this encounter; the man might be strong for his world but a child for him.

His arm collided with the Club, destroying it but Kaido continued his assault as he breathed out a lightning attack from his mouth.

"It is futile; let me send you to your Queen." Naruto muttered with an expressionless face and appeared close to Kaido's chest like a ghost, his hand extended forward and Naruto punched him

Kaido felt that his body tremble as his bones were crushed from the impact, he seemed to be only alive because it was the foes wish.

The world changed and Kaido felt his body heal instantly as he looked at a beautiful tall woman gazing at him with those eyes, an adult watching a child.

'Never thought it would happen but I am game.' Kaido was looking for excitement and knew that he will get some

"Join your brethren; you shall serve us with full force." Kaguya said as she sent Kaido towards the training area to meet his teammates, he was strong enough to apply as a low class warrior in her army

"Naruto, you can take action now."

* * *

Naruto heard the command and smiled as he heard her voice, "As you command, My Queen."

With those words Naruto locked onto a target and slammed a black rod through his head before he could react.

It was a low ranking Otsutsuki fighter in charge of this world, his power would be equal to Madara with the Juubi but Naruto had far surpassed that level.

Killing would mean informing the clan something was wrong when they tried to contact him so the rod turned into black particles that infected the mind and soul of the target.

Naruto got a good look of the man and found him to weak looking, a scrawny body with horns.

"Nothing is changing on this planet so keep your masters away at all costs." Naruto commanded as the man got up with a blank expression

"Yes, Master"

Naruto was happy at the success but realized that the Otsutsuki was so weak because the world itself was weak, which meant if he entered a world with people strong as him then the Otsutsuki would be stronger than him by default.

'MY Queen was not joking when she meant that we are nothing when compared to the Clan.' Naruto thought as he sat down and manipulated the Shinju to interact with the tree in this world, and devour it.

He did not forget to target all humans that needed to die and contacted Kaguya, "The task has been a success. I believe the others can handle the rest while I can go to another world."

"Indeed, it was an easy task and as you wish for more challenge we shall send you to a place with great power. Venture into the unknown and feed the Shinju with power."

Naruto looked at the portal and walked towards it, he floated in an unfamiliar sky where the gravity seemed to have increased by more than a hundred times.

'The planet is huge and the concentration of power will make the Shinju grow faster than ever.' Naruto wanted to be happy but then realized this place should have an enemy stronger than him

While Naruto was considering his actions, a new storm had arrived for the people of the Blue Pole star and especially for the people in the Blue Wind Imperial city.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

Man its been long and Naruto has entered atg.

I couldn't write the one piece ark with this Naruto as he doesn't care about adventure and only wishes to complete his goal plus one piece world is too weak even for the canon Naruto with his six paths mode.


End file.
